This application for renewal of the University of Virginia Cancer Center requests support for leadership, administration, planning, shared resources, and developmental activities. Ours is a matrix cancer center that brings together 196 members from 30 Departments in the School of Medicine, School of Nursing and the Colleges of Arts and Sciences, and of Engineering, all of which reside on a single campus. The Cancer Center has seven research Programs: Six basic/translational Programs representing key scientific foci important for understanding cancer. 1-Cell Signaling;2-Endocrinology;3-lmmunology;4-Migration and Metastasis;5-Structural Biology;6-Molecular Genetics. One translational/clinical Program, /-Developmental Therapeutics, which has two sub-Programs: Immune Therapies;and Targeted Therapies, Biomarkers, and Imaging. This Program has as its principal mission the development and implementation of clinical research that draws on the basic science expertise of the Center. There are 8 members who are not aligned. The Cancer Center supports 14 Shared Resources: Advanced Microscopy, DMA Sciences, Flow Cytometry, Lymphocyte Culture, Mass Spectrometry, Protein Sciences, Small Animal Multimodality Imaging, Tissue Culture, Gene Targeting &Transgenic, Research Histology, Molecular Assessment &Preclinical Studies, Tissue Procurement, Biostatistics, and the Clinical Trials Office. During the past grant period the CCSG assisted in the recruitment of 33 new faculty to the University, and increased its membership by 26. Notable is the formation of a new Program, Molecular Genetics, comprised both of new recruits and previous members. NCI funding for the CCSG has increased from $6,648,872 (annual, direct) to $14,413,544, and total peer-reviewed funding from $32,814,939 to $68,130,838. This period has seen enhancement of the already outstanding basic science, increased cancer focus in every Program, and substantially increased clinical research activity. Clinical facilities have been renovated and expanded and ground has been broken on a new research building which will house our Immunotherapy program and our developing Women's Oncology program. A new clinical building is being planned. Major goals for the next grant period are to expand substantially the clinical research activities that draw on our basic science, further elevate the excellence and cancer focus of the basic sciences, and strengthen the foundation for achieving Comprehensive status at the next renewal.